


Kind Regards

by MsCFH



Series: Corporate AU [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCFH/pseuds/MsCFH
Summary: Margaery Tyrell is determined on setting foot in the Northern market of Westeros by establishing a collaboration between the Tyrell Corporation and Stark Incorporated.The only problem? The likewise gorgeous and stubborn Deputy Managing Director Sansa Stark.





	Kind Regards

**Author's Note:**

> Another Sansaery treat for you this week -one that I'm honestly a bit in love with - and that I wrote in one long sitting of twenty hours. 
> 
> Shout out and dedication at this point, to both Cami - who gave me the prompt of a season-eight-esque Sansa in a modern setting, which got all of this rolling - and to Cris - who sparked the idea on how to make that happen. I hope you guys enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing this!
> 
> ETA 20.12.19 Last but not least, updated to the beta'd version. Now more readable hopefully.

Margaery was well prepared. She hardly ever wasn’t, but for this meeting in particular she was on her A-game. Her grandmother had shown doubt if this particular client was not too big of a fish for her, so early in her new position as CMO, she had been worried that her usual style of negotiation – while excellent, as she had assured her – would not leave her out of her depth here.

Needless to say that somebody, anybody doubting her awoke her combative spirit.

The presentation she had prepared was not anything short of impressive. She had spent the last week reading up on and memorizing the necessary references and statistics, all relevant to the last year. She had studied up on her meeting partner. Petyr Baelish would without a doubt be a tough opponent, but not one she did not feel comfortable facing.

She was ready for this challenge like none other before in her life, considered this a step into what might make or break the future of the Tyrell Corporation. If they strove towards growth, towards expanding, the North was the answer, and not something they would get around.

So far, the market in this product range was firmly in the hand of Stark Incorporated, something impossible to bypass, something that so many other companies had tried and failed at. Margaery had read up on that as well, and had very effortlessly been able to put a finger on what had been done wrong in the past. Instead of creating an opponent, trying to force their way into the market, she was striving for a co-operation, a merge of particular brands in both companies.

What she had not accounted on in her preparation for this first meeting was to be directly faced with the Deputy Managing Director of the company -the second person right after Executive Director Robb Stark, his sister – Sansa Stark.

Of course she was aware of the oldest Stark daughter, who she was, the greatness she had reached despite her young age. A female executive herself, one did not get past the story of the first leading lady the North had ever seen. Margaery had been aware of her name being in copy in the last few emails that had been going back and forth.

What she had not counted on was for her to be present for this first meeting, that she’d considered as more of a meet and greet, and first introduction to her proposal.

Nor that she, well, looked like _this_.

For a moment there, she was not sure how good her composure was when Sansa Stark stepped into the room, in a pair of high waisted tailored pants, complimented by a flawless starched white blouse, red hair pulled back into a tight braid, keeping it out of her more than just subjectively gorgeous features, and a look on her face that suggested nothing short of authority, if perhaps a little reluctance to be here in the first place.

The greeting was as politely distant as every single of her encounters in the North so far. Nothing in general new in a first meeting. What, however, was new to her was the formal greeting and addressing Sansa Stark sent her way. Again, not entirely unusual, but also not very common for someone who was her age, and she’d very easily consider at a level with rank-wise.

Along with that she was offered a tight lipped smile and a handshake that was so firm it bordered on painful. “Ms. Tyrell, good to be able to put a face to the name that has been spamming my inbox for the past weeks.”

With a perfectly straight posture and a serious face, she then sat down at the upper head of the meeting table. She barely gave the folio that Margaery had prepared more than very brief glance, but almost immediately drew her sharp blue eyes back to Margaery.

“Let’s get started, shall we?”

No small talk, no offer for a beverage, no further introduction of the ten other men and women who’d accompanied her to the meeting. Straight to business, very well.

Margaery was professional enough to not let any of that upset her, had been prepared that Northerners were reluctant to people from the South; if anything she saw this as yet another thing that spurred her on to get this deal handled.

She made it through the first six slides of her presentation with flying colours, did not miss a beat with a single question that came her way, which honestly she did consider somewhat of an accomplishment, considering the critical, piercing blue eyes that did not let her out of her sight.

“…with our products coming in we’d expect a growth for your franchise by roughly 5% in the first year alone.”

“Roughly?”

Margaery’s eyes shot from the screen behind her to the red head at the other end of the room.

“Pardon, Ms. Stark?”

The addressed shrugged. “You are asking us to open a market that has been singularly in our hand for the past three decades to you. At an opportunity given like that I did expect more than just _rough_ numbers.”

Not faltered by the interjection Margaery gave her most winning smile. “A fair argument. But surely you will see that an exact analysis will be only possible once I have access to your numbers of the last quarter-“

“You mean the one my assistant sent to you?” Perfectly shaped eyebrows shot up.

Margaery Tyrell was not someone easily intimidated, no one who stumbled in her speech, or was ever at a loss for words. In a different life she would have been an excellent politician, never shy of talking herself out of a situation where she had messed up, not that she often messed up.

She also did not think she had messed up here. She had been religiously prepared, spent the morning polishing up her presentation, had gone through her flash cards…

 … had _not_ checked her inbox since last night.

Fuck.

“I think you will find that exact numbers will not make a tremendous difference, while I will of course be happy to provide you with an update at the first chance I get. Eventually I do not expect that the final figures will deter majorly.”

Manicured nails shut the handout in front of her, tapping her hands against the black folder, an unimpressed, entirely unaffected face looking at Margaery then.

“I’m sorry Ms Tyrell, but without final figures, I do not think that you’ll be able to tell me anything that your _multiple_ emails have not stated exhaustively yet.”

It was close enough to a dismissal that Margaery felt a knot forming in her stomach. Her hand tightened around the remote in her hand and she kept her most charming smile in place.

“I beg to differ Ms. Stark-“

The ringing of Sansa Stark’s phone broke of her attempt to save this, offer a salvation for the embarrassing ordeal this had turned into. She shot her a brief frown, raising a hand in a gesture that indicated for her to wait as she already swiped over the screen to answer the call.

“And why is that? … You’re kidding.” Another brief look in Margaery’s direction. “Yes, sure, I’ll be there shortly.”

She was on her feet as soon as she had ended the call. “I’m afraid we will have to cut this short, Ms. Tyrell. If you indeed do not have any more recent figures for me then I have more pressing matters to attend.” Her eyes landed on the phone in her hands then back on Margaery. “As I seem to be surrounded by incompetence.”

Her look almost uncomfortably stayed on Margaery at the last word.

“Send me an update of your presentation, then we’ll see if your proposal is something worth considering.”

She strode out of the room without further greeting or even a glance in Margaery’s direction, the entourage of people on her heels.

Margaery’s patience lasted exactly until she was in the ground floor lobby to dive into her briefcase and check her email account on her phone.

The numbers had been sent to her at 08:38 this morning, in preparation for a meeting that started at ten. Even if she had seen the message – it had taken her two days to work out those statistics in the first place, and updating them would at least take her another couple of hours.

That bitch had set her up to fail. What she had just walked out of had not been a friendly invitation to a first meeting and introduction. It was never supposed to be. This was a set-up plain and simple, one for her to fail – to establish dominance.

It was an entirely shitty move. But one that scattered any discouragement she had felt a moment ago.

If that was how business was done here – fine. Then Sansa Stark did not know what she had coming.

\---

 **From:** Sansa Stark [sansa.stark@starkinc.com]  
 **Sent:** Thursday, April 12, 2018 08:38  
 **To:** Margaery Tyrell [m.tyrell@tyrellcorp.com]  
 **Subject:** Sales Figures 01/2018 - Update  
 **Sent by:** Mya Stone [mya.stone@starkinc.com]

Dear Ms. Tyrell,

Please find in attachment the requested updated figures for the first quarter 2018.

Should you have any questions, please do not hesitate to contact me.

Sincerely,

Sansa Stark  
 **Deputy Managing Director  
Stark Incorporated**

\---

 **From:** Margaery Tyrell [m.tyrell@tyrellcorp.com]  
 **Sent:** Friday, April 13, 2018 08:30  
 **To:** Sansa Stark [sansa.stark@starkinc.com]  
 **Subject:** NRV_SignumBAS_2019

Dear Ms. Stark,

I hope this finds you well.

First of all let me thank for the opportunity to meet you yesterday. As you stated, it is always a pleasure to put a face to the name.

In attachment as promised, the updated net realizable value figures.

I am confident that these will be to your and your co-operation’s genuine interest, and hope that we can arrange a follow-up meeting soon.

Kind regards/ Sȳz regards,

Margaery Tyrell  
 **CMO**  
 ** _Tyrell Corporation_**

\---

 **From:** Sansa Stark [sansa.stark@starkinc.com]  
 **Sent:** Wednesday, April 18, 2018 15:55  
 **To:** Margaery Tyrell [m.tyrell@tyrellcorp.com]  
 **Subject:** Re: NRV_SignumBAS_2019

Ms. Tyrell,

I’m afraid the numbers for the January to March prediction do not quite add up. Please take another look at those.

Sincerely,

Sansa Stark  
 **Deputy Managing Director  
Stark Incorporated**

\---

 **From:** Margaery Tyrell [m.tyrell@tyrellcorp.com]  
 **Sent:** Wednesday, April 18, 2018 15:55  
 **To:** Sansa Stark [sansa.stark@starkinc.com]  
 **Subject:** Re: NRV_SignumBAS_2019_v2

Dear Ms. Stark,

Thank you for bringing my attention to this. There was indeed a mix up in the charts formula.

I apologize for any inconvenience this might have caused.

In attachment the updated spreadsheet.

Looking forward to your feedback in regards to another personal meeting.

Kind regards/ Sȳz regards,

Margaery Tyrell  
 **CMO**  
 ** _Tyrell Corporation_**

\---

 **From:** Margaery Tyrell [m.tyrell@tyrellcorp.com]  
 **Sent:** Monday, April 30, 2018 14:15  
 **To:** Sansa Stark [sansa.stark@starkinc.com]  
 **Subject:** Fw: Re: NRV_SignumBAS_2019_v2

Dear Ms. Stark,

I hope you are doing well.

This is to inform you that I will be on a private trip to White Harbor next week (May 5 – May 9). At your convivence I was hoping we would be able to arrange the follow up meeting we discussed.

I look forward to hearing from you.

Kind regards/ Sȳz regards,

Margaery Tyrell  
 **CMO**  
 ** _Tyrell Corporation_**

\---

 **From:** Sansa Stark [sansa.stark@starkinc.com]  
 **Sent:** Wednesday, May 2, 2018 14:12  
 **To:** Margaery Tyrell [m.tyrell@tyrellcorp.com]  
 **Subject:** Re: NRV_SignumBAS_2019_v2  
 **Sent by:** Mya Stone [mya.stone@starkinc.com]

Dear Ms. Tyrell,

I’m afraid I will have to decline your proposal, as I am otherwise engaged in the mentioned time period.

I’ll get back to you as soon as possible about a follow up meeting.

Sincerely,

Sansa Stark  
 **Deputy Managing Director  
Stark Incorporated**

\---

 **From:** Margaery Tyrell [m.tyrell@tyrellcorp.com]  
 **Sent:** Thursday, May 3, 2018 14:15  
 **To:** Loras Tyrell [l.tyrell@tyrellcorp.com]  
 **Subject:** Fw: Re: NRV_SignumBAS_2019_v2

… is she for real? She fucking is _in White Harbor_ next week?

** https://www.forbes.com/sites/2018/04/25/Sansa-Stark-confirms-attendance-to-inaguartion-of-White-Harbor-Museum/#35c7ac2f5608 **

Kind regards/ Sȳz regards,

Margaery Tyrell  
 **CMO**  
 ** _Tyrell Corporation_**

\---

 **From:** Loras Tyrell [l.tyrell@tyrellcorp.com]  
 **Sent:** Thursday, May 3, 2018 14:16  
 **To:** Margaery Tyrell [m.tyrell@tyrellcorp.com]  
 **Subject:** Re: Fw: NRV_SignumBAS_2019_v2

Guess she just really does not want to meet you.

…might be an opportunity though.

Kind regards/ Sȳz regards,

Loras Tyrell  
 **Assistant VP Marketing**  
 ** _Tyrell Corporation_**

\---

 **From:** Margaery Tyrell [m.tyrell@tyrellcorp.com]  
 **Sent:** Thursday, May 3, 2018 14:19  
 **To:** Loras Tyrell [l.tyrell@tyrellcorp.com]  
 **Subject:** Re: Fw: NRV_SignumBAS_2019_v2

For what? Smacking her arrogant face against a wall?

Kind regards/ Sȳz regards,

Margaery Tyrell  
 **CMO**  
 ** _Tyrell Corporation_**

\---

 **From:** Loras Tyrell [l.tyrell@tyrellcorp.com]  
 **Sent:** Thursday, May 3, 2018 14:25  
 **To:** Margaery Tyrell [m.tyrell@tyrellcorp.com]  
 **Subject:** Re: Fw: NRV_SignumBAS_2019_v2

Come on Marg, you are more subtle than that.

Kind regards/ Sȳz regards,

Loras Tyrell  
 **Assistant VP Marketing**  
 ** _Tyrell Corporation_**

\---

A museum about warfare and weapons during the second Targaryen concurring.

Things that the world could do without and that bored her like hardly anything had before in her life. Why the place was as filled as it was, why people did this to themselves voluntarily, was beyond her understanding.

From the opening speech she had regretted stepping a foot in here, thus interrupting what was supposed to be a relaxing visit to their cousin. And if it had not been for Renly and Loras by her side, keeping her mildly entertained, she would have been out of there a moment later.

That – and the chance for once being able to have the upper hand, of catching the arrogance incarnate Sansa Stark off guard and in a quite so obvious excuse. Fuck, she’d stay happily to another dozens speeches about catapults  and spear heads for that.

“Take that frown off your face,” Loras came up behind her, placing a hand on the small of her back and a freshly refilled champagne flute in her hand. “You know you have too much of Grandmother’s genes as it is, you would not want to look like her before your time.”

The tight line in her jaw did not relax at his words, she just gave him a sinister look and downed half of her glass.

“Any sign of Ms. Stark yet?” she breathed as her hands tightened around the glass in her hands, while she forced her face to relax.

“No,” Loras gave back. “But a six-foot-tall red head should not be hard to miss in between those stuffy librarians. … Honestly I think along with her, we are lowering the age average by a good thirty years.”

She caught the exasperated, blaming look he sent her way and rolled her eyes. “Again. You are a good brother for keeping me company.”

“The best,” he corrected.

“Hard bargain, when you are my only one.” Her eyes landed on Renly who was in eager conversation with one of the stuffy librarians. “Also my future brother-in-law seems to be enjoying himself.”

The soft, enamoured smile that Loras sent in his boyfriend’s direction was almost enough to nauseate her.

“Who knew he’d be such a history nerd. Perhaps you should reconsider your proposal, while there is still time.”

Immediately Loras took a hold of her arm, letting her bite her lip to suppress a smile.

“Will you keep it down!”

Margaery chuckled and took a sip of her drink. “With your lack of composure I honestly don’t know who of us was switched at birth.”

“Ms. Tyrell?”

Margaery’s shoulders straightened at the soft northern accent that came from behind her and she spun around.

“Ms. Stark,” she exclaimed with a bright smile. “What a pleasant surprise! … I certainly would have not taken you for an admiror of weapon and warfare history.”

“Yes, well, you are just about the last person I’d expected here, too,” Sansa explained with a raise of her brow, giving her and her cocktail dress, that was perhaps a bit over the top for the occasion, a once over, then she sighed and rolled her eyes as she smoothed out the soft water waves in which her hair was held back.

Margaery was indeed not someone who was self-conscious or insecure in her looks or style, yet in the effortless way Sansa Stark looked so elegant and fit to every occasion… she came as close as someone as confident as her did. She wore another pair of those black highwaisted trousers, a soft silken white blouse that was tugged in on the one side, an expensive Bravosi silver watch on her wrist as her only accessorie. It made her look like the epitome of a clean corporate style.

“My cousin is an enthusiast,” Sansa offered as an explanation then. “He was the one who dragged me here.”

Margaery gave a sympathetic smile. “That makes two of us I guess. My brother Loras here and his partner where the ones who convinced me to come.”

“Loras Tyrell,” he chimed in then, stretching out his hand, which Sansa accepted in a brief shake. “A real pleasure to meet you Ms. Stark. I have heard so much about you. You have certainly left an impression with my sister.”

Margaery’s smile froze in place. He did _not_ just say that. She would have kicked him, had Sansa not been directly there. Made a mental note to do it later.

“The pleasure is all mine.”

Margaery almost did a double take at the exchange. She was smiling. The ice queen was smiling.

“I have read your publication on the psychological effect of environmental friendly marketing. Rather impressive, especially for a grad student. I would love to pick your brain about it, if you have a few minutes.”

Holding on tightly to the stem of her glass, Margaery watched in strange fascination this completely different version of Sansa Stark. Who was this smiling, charming person? Where had she hidden so far? And most importantly, was she fucking serious?

“I’d be happy to,” Loras responded with a nod. “It’s not very often that I find someone who actually finds that interesting. Perhaps I could tag along at your next meeting with my sister?”

The charming smile melted off her face just then, her posture straightened and her eyes landed on Margaery.

“About that. I’ll be in the Reach the first week of June. Would that work for you?”

Her calendar in June was packed. Exhaustingly so. In the first week alone there’d be the opening of their new branch in Lannisport, several important meetings, and her cousins’ wedding. While she knew in this particular business relationship she was in no good position yet to make demands or negotiate, the sheer strain that updating her entire presentation _again_ let her shake her head _._ She just had no time for that.

“I was hoping that you might be able to spare an hour tonight or tomorrow morning? I’m afraid my calendar in June is thoroughly packed already.”

“A pity,” Sansa gave back coolly, her face and tone suggesting the exact opposite of her words. “I’m afraid however I will have to decline your suggestion. I’m in White Harbor strictly for a private purpose. And I don’t mix that.”

Of course you don’t, you raging bitch.

“A good attitude to keep a proper work-life balance,” Loras threw into the tense exchange. “Something you should consider Marg.”

If looks could kill, her brother would have not only died a slow and painful death, right there and then, but likewise been properly cremated and dumped into the narrow sea.

“Necessary sometimes to stay sane,” Sansa said towards Loras, again that smile on her face that she seemed to have reserved only for him. Significantly cooler eyes landed on Margaery. “Though I’m confident we will be able to find a slot. After all, you seemed pretty insistent before to do so.”

Her attention was caught by someone on the other end of the room then and she gave the siblings a final nod.

“It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Tyrell,” a pause and a brief once over followed. “Ms. Tyrell.”

She strode off without giving them a chance to return anything and Margaery released a heavy breath, her jaw tightening.

“Huh. You really weren’t exaggerating when you said she didn’t like you,” Loras noted dryly. 

Margaery emptied the rest of her glass in a single gulp. Never in her life had she met someone who mastered the balance act of being distractingly gorgeous and yet completely and utterly unlikeable.

\---

 **Invitation:** Potential Co-operation Stark Inc. with Tyrell Corp.

 **Saturday** **, June 1,** **2018 09:30 – 10:30**

Attendance is **required** for Margaery Tyrell [m.tyrell@tyrellcorp.com]  
 **Chair:** Sansa Stark [sansa.stark@starkinc.com]  
 **Location:** Tyrell Corporation Headquarters, Highgarden  
 **Sent by:** Mya Stone [mya.stone@starkinc.com]

 **Description:**  
Going over open topics and the recent NRV regarding a potential future co-operation between Stark Inc. and Tyrell Corp.

\---

 **Declined:** Potential Co-operation Stark Inc. with Tyrell Corp.

 **Saturday** **, June 1,** **2018 09:30 – 10:30**

Margaery Tyrell [m.tyrell@tyrellcorp.com] has declined this meeting invitation  
  
 **Notes:**  
Dear Ms. Stark,

Thank you for the invitation and your consideration.

However I’m afraid I am – as mentioned – strapped for time, and the proposed date is just about the most inconvenient slot for me.

Going forward, how would the afternoon of the 06.06. for you as an alternative?

Kind regards,

Margaery Tyrell

\---

 **From:** Sansa Stark [sansa.stark@starkinc.com]  
 **Sent:** Tuesday, May 29, 2018 08:32  
 **To:** Margaery Tyrell [m.tyrell@tyrellcorp.com]  
 **Subject:** Re: Declined: Potential Co-operation Stark Inc. with Tyrell Corp.

Ms. Tyrell,

Sorry to hear that the proposed time does not work for you.

I’m afraid below mentioned date is the only available time slot I can offer you during my stay in the Reach.

Please let me know if I misunderstood, but you were the one who approached us about a potential co-operation.

I’d appreciate it if you could try to make it work, as I’m sure you will understand a tight schedule as my own.

Thanks in advance.

Sansa Stark  
 **Deputy Managing Director  
Stark Incorporated**

\---

 **From:** Margaery Tyrell [m.tyrell@tyrellcorp.com]  
 **Sent:** Tuesday, May 29, 2018 08:35  
 **To:** Sansa Stark [sansa.stark@starkinc.com]  
 **Subject:** Re: Declined: Potential Co-operation Stark Inc. with Tyrell Corp.

Dear Ms. Stark,

Thank you for the prompt reply, it is genuinely appreciated.

While of course always eager to meet a business partners needs, I am afraid I’ll need to insist on my request to reschedule.

Furthermore I kindly ask you to consider that a co-operation with Tyrell Corp. would be to your benefit as much as to ours.

At your disposal.

Kind regards/ Sȳz regards,

Margaery Tyrell  
 **CMO**  
 ** _Tyrell Corporation_**

\---

 **From:** Sansa Stark [sansa.stark@starkinc.com]  
 **Sent:** Tuesday, May 29, 2018 08:45  
 **To:** Margaery Tyrell [m.tyrell@tyrellcorp.com]  
 **Subject:** Re: Declined: Potential Co-operation Stark Inc. with Tyrell Corp.

Ms. Tyrell,

Quite frankly I’d rather postpone discussing who has the greater benefit from a co-operation until I’ve seen your final presentation and it would be great if we could get around to it, before yet another quarter passes.

Thank you for your consideration.

Sansa Stark  
 **Deputy Managing Director  
Stark Incorporated**

\---

 

***Saved as Draft***

 

 **From:** Margaery Tyrell [m.tyrell@tyrellcorp.com]  
 **Sent:** Tuesday, May 29, 2018 08:46  
 **To:** Sansa Stark [sansa.stark@starkinc.com]  
 **Subject:** Re: Declined: Potential Co-operation Stark Inc. with Tyrell Corp.

Dear Ms. Stark,

Quite frankly – go fuck yourself.

Kind regards/ Sȳz regards,

Margaery Tyrell  
 **CMO**  
 ** _Tyrell Co-operation_**

\---

 **From:** Margaery Tyrell [m.tyrell@tyrellcorp.com]  
 **Sent:** Tuesday, May 29, 2018 09:03  
 **To:** Olenna Tyrell [o.tyrell@tyrellcorp.com]  
 **BCC:** Loras Tyrell [l.tyrell@tyrellcorp.com]  
 **Subject:** Fw: Re: Declined: Potential Co-operation Stark Inc. with Tyrell Corp.

Please take a look at the conversation below.

You will have to set me a limit here, in regards to what I have to put up with from Ms. Stark and how important this co-operation with Stark Inc. is to us.

I ask you to consider that a actual daily business with them (her) will be any less of a beggar work for us. At some point they have to stop acting like they are doing us a favour or this won’t work.

Kind regards/ Sȳz regards,

Margaery Tyrell  
 **CMO**  
 ** _Tyrell Corporation_**

\---

 **From:** Olenna Tyrell [o.tyrell@tyrellcorp.com]  
 **Sent:** Tuesday, May 29, 2018 09:31  
 **To:** Margaery Tyrell [m.tyrell@tyrellcorp.com]  
 **Subject:** Re: Fw: Re: Declined: Potential Co-operation Stark Inc. with Tyrell Corp.

Dear, might I ask what other engagements are keeping you from meeting with Ms. Stark?

Kind regards/ Sȳz regards,

Olenna Tyrell  
 **CEO**  
 ** _Tyrell Corporation_**

\---

 **From:** Margaery Tyrell [m.tyrell@tyrellcorp.com]  
 **Sent:** Tuesday, May 29, 2018 09:35  
 **To:** Olenna Tyrell [o.tyrell@tyrellcorp.com]  
 **BCC:** Loras Tyrell [l.tyrell@tyrellcorp.com]  
 **Subject:** Re: Fw: Re: Declined: Potential Co-operation Stark Inc. with Tyrell Corp.

That’s not the point. It’s a matter of principle.

If we go into negotiations always giving them what they want, we know how working out actual contracts will go.

Kind regards/ Sȳz regards,

Margaery Tyrell  
 **CMO**  
 ** _Tyrell Corporation_**

\---

 **From:** Olenna Tyrell [o.tyrell@tyrellcorp.com]  
 **Sent:** Tuesday, May 29, 2018 10:03  
 **To:** Margaery Tyrell [m.tyrell@tyrellcorp.com]  
 **Subject:** Re: Fw: Re: Declined: Potential Co-operation Stark Inc. with Tyrell Corp.

At your convenience, come to my office.

Kind regards/ Sȳz regards,

Olenna Tyrell  
 **CEO**  
 ** _Tyrell Corporation_**

**\---**

**From:** Margaery Tyrell [m.tyrell@tyrellcorp.com]  
 **Sent:** Tuesday, May 29, 2018 10:46  
 **To:** Sansa Stark [sansa.stark@starkinc.com]  
 **Subject:** Re: Declined: Potential Co-operation Stark Inc. with Tyrell Corp. **  
Sent by:** Talla Tarly [t.tarly@tyrellcorp.com]

Dear Ms. Stark,

I’m pleased to tell you that I was able to move my other engagements and we’d be happy to welcome you in our headquarters at the below mentioned time.

You can find the reception desk on the 10th floor of our main building.

Looking forward to meeting you then.

Kind regards/ Sȳz regards,

Margaery Tyrell  
 **CMO**  
 ** _Tyrell Corporation_**

\---

 **Accepted:** Potential Co-operation Stark Inc. with Tyrell Corp.

 **Saturday** **, June 1,** **2018 09:30 – 10:30**

Margaery Tyrell [m.tyrell@tyrellcorp.com] has accepted this meeting invitation

\---

 **From:** Sansa Stark [sansa.stark@starkinc.com]  
 **Sent:** Saturday, June 1, 2018 11:45  
 **To:** Margaery Tyrell [m.tyrell@tyrellcorp.com]  
 **Subject:** Re: Accepted: Potential Co-operation Stark Inc. with Tyrell Corp

Ms. Tyrell,

I’m sorry, but a private emergency kept me from attending our scheduled meeting today.

I hope for your understanding and remain at your disposal for a re-scheduling.

Sansa Stark  
 **Deputy Managing Director  
Stark Incorporated**

**\---**

Margaery was fuming, too upset to be behind the wheel of car. She was usually not an aggressive driver, but today speeding and honking her way to Old Oak. She was certainly too upset and too stressed for the joyous occasion where she was expected. This was not the best mood to attend a wedding. Only the prospect of an open bar awaiting her had her not cancel the entire engagment.

The infamy of Sansa Stark had reached new heights today, was beyond anything she had experienced in her whole professional life. Not only the audacity to cancel on a meeting, that she had insisted on – on Saturday nonetheless – but to do it over two hours after it had been scheduled after she was fucking supposed to show up?

There was no doubt in Margaery’s mind that it was once again, a most deliberate way to establish dominance, of making clear the upper hand she had. Nothing more, nothing less.

Margaery could not think about the two hours she had sat around like an idiot, that she had actually skipped attending the Rehearsal Dinner last night and the joined breakfast this morning just to be on the receiving end of this incredible humiliation.

How she had knuckled under her grandmothers insistence to let professionalism come before personal antipathies.

Really, she could not think about it, because then she’d hit something with her car. And an accident was the last thing she needed, when she was already so late that she had her doubts she would make it to the actual ceremony on time. Ellinor would kill her either way. She was the fucking maid of honor and she’d show up like a hot mess.

Her car came to a halt  in front of the hotel with screeching breaks and had the valet not have as great reflexes as he did, her keys would have hit him right in the eye. Pulling her dress bag and her carry on from the back seat, hasty steps brought her up the stairs that led to the hotel, leaning with a labored breath over the reception desk.

“Reservation for Margaery Tyrell,” she threw at the receptionist without further ado or any of her usual courtesies.

With her room card in hand she hasted on to the elevators, a little shocked by the sheer unkemptness of her own appearance that she spotted in the mirror of the elevator doors.

A second before she seriously considered taking the stairs up to her room on the 6th floor, when finally the doors slid open before her and all the energy that had been within her a moment before vanished into thin air, instead she stood there frozen, faced with the image of Sansa Stark in a light white summer dress, her hair over her shoulder in a loose fishtail braid.

The laughter that was upon Sansa’s face, directed towards her friends died on her lips in the moment she spotted her.

To Margaery’s genuine surprise there was something like sincere embarrassment, a hint that she actually felt awkward about this encounter in her eyes.

“Ms. Tyrell.”

The softness of her tone, the unspoken _“What are you doing here?”_ that hung between them, helped rejoice some of Margaery’s anger. Enough to know that she knew she’d very much regret anything she said in this moment.

Instead she settled on hard, expectant eyes, waiting for her to move out of the way. “If you wouldn’t mind – I’m in a rush.”

\---

 **From:** Sansa Stark [sansa.stark@starkinc.com]  
 **Sent:** Saturday, June 1, 2018 16:30  
 **To:** Margaery Tyrell [m.tyrell@tyrellcorp.com]  
 **Subject:** (No Subject)

Dear Ms. Tyrell,

I realize what impression running into me earlier must have left with you, I again apologize for any inconvenience I might have caused you.

At your convenience, I’d appreciate the chance to explain myself and apologize in person.

Sansa Stark  
 **Deputy Managing Director  
Stark Incorporated**

\---

 **From:** Margaery Tyrell [m.tyrell@tyrellcorp.com]  
 **Sent:** Saturday, June 1, 2018 18:09  
 **To:** Sansa Stark [sansa.stark@starkinc.com]  
 **Subject:** Re: (No Subject)

I can honestly say that I have no interest in either.

Kind regards/ Sȳz regards,

Margaery Tyrell  
 **CMO**  
 ** _Tyrell Corporation_**

\---

“Ms. Tyrell.”

Internally Margaery groaned, her hand tightening around the straps of her shoes and purse that she was carrying in her hand. For a brief moment she considered if the door to her room was close enough for her to make it there in a time that would seem reasonable enough to pretend she had not heard her, just ignore her and slip inside.

The day – the rest of her day, with a moving ceremony, pleasant conversation, good food and drinks – had been too nice, to have it end like this; to have it ruined by this. By whatever Sansa Stark felt she needed to get off her chest. Still, despite knowing better, despite being tired to the bone, despite the reasonable amount of alcohol in her system – or perhaps because of it? – she spun around, meeting blue eyes expectantly.

“Ms. Stark.”

Taking this apparently as a good sign of her willingness to hear her out, certainly not aware how close Margaery still was to scratch her eyes out at one false word, Sansa took two steps towards her.

Her appearance made it clear that she had not planned for this encounter - or if she had it was a genius move. She was in a pair of satin pyjama pants and a simple white strap top, her hair open over her shoulders, not a hint of make up on her face. She looked softer in a way, Margaery thought, closer to her real age, more like a college girl than the head of a multimillion dollar co-operation. Her posture and expression, however, had not lost any of their usual discipline and authority.

“Do you have a short moment?”

Margaery had exactly that one drink too much to humour her. “What’s one more moment in the several ones I have wasted on you today already.”

“I wanted to clarify that no matter how my presence here may look, I was not lying. I was called here for a personal emergency. And I am sorry if my belated cancellation inconvenienced you in any way.”

Margaery knew she should have left it at that, just accept the damn apology through gritted teeth, offer some condoning words and hand the whole damn project over to someone else first thing on Monday morning… only, she felt, no, _she knew,_ to be in the right here.

She had shown up today, despite finding this woman unbearable, she had put personal arrangements behind those professional ones. Not too mention she had invested too much in the project already, had spent too much of her time, too much late nights where she could have been at home or spend time with friends.

No doubt - she was way to emotionally involved to just let it go.

“Convenient emergency that brings you to a five star hotel.”

Sansa’s eyes narrowed in defiance. “I honestly don’t think I owe you a detailed explanation, Ms Tyrell. If you consider myself unprofessional enough to leave what would be a multimillion dollar opportunity because I want the weekend off… well then perhaps we should forgo any future co-operation.”

Margaery pursed her lips and shook her head in disbelief. “There we are. You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

“I beg your pardon?”

Margaery tried, she honestly tried, to take a calming breath, to count to ten, but something about this feigned innocent appearance on the face of one of the toughest corporate bitches she had ever met, had her explode before she even made it to two.

“Don’t treat me like an idiot.” She took a step towards Sansa Stark. “I have met your kind before. Not replying to emails, and if so in only necessities, delaying meetings, being dismissive in the ones you do attend, not an ounce of genuine interest in anyone’s workload or schedule but your own. It’s the ‘playing hard to get’ of the corporate world.”

Blue eyes that were fierce with anger met her own. “That’s what you think?”

Margaery endured the look effortlessly. “You are not even particularly subtle,” she accused, anger making her breathing heavy. “It’s text book corporate psychology. Trying to wear your opponent down in order to end up with the better deal, trying to demonstrate that you are in charge, that you are running the show.”

She fucking smirked at her then.

“Aren’t you the expert in human nature.”

It was the first time she saw anything that went beyond that controlled rigid smile on Sansa’s face and Margaery was certain that she could not take it for a moment longer, or otherwise she could not be held accountable for her actions anymore.

“Fuck you,” she spat with a shake of her head. “Sincerely just fuck you.”

A hand that encased her wrist, stopped what was supposed to be a rapid escape and maneuverer her against the closest wall, Sansa Stark suddenly right in front of her, pressed up against her.

Margaery’s head was still swimming from anger, her mind temporarily losing all control over her body’s actions.

Her purse and shoes dropped onto the floor, her hands landed on the hips of the woman who had her trapped in this position. In order to keep control she told herself, even as her fingertips brushed over the incredibly soft, small amount of skin that she found where her sweats met the top.

Sansa was only inches away, and that was more distracting, more confusing that she could ever imagine. She could feel her breath against her face, smell a faint scent of body lotion, looked up at eyes that could not possibly always have been _this_ blue.

“I think you are a bit of an idiot.”

Margaery’s chin raised to work against the height difference, a daring smirk dancing on her lips to establish that Sansa was by no means in charge, had not caught her as much as surprised as she had hoped, as she had.

“Insulting and assaulting a business partner,” Margaery bit out. “That’s professional.”

Eyebrows raised, as Sansa’s face came even closer. “A minute ago you told me to fuck you.”

Margaery felt a pull in her lower abdomen that let her know how much she was in trouble here, still she refused to just submit, to go down without a fight. “I believe I told you to fuck yourself.”

She looked down at her, nothing short of predatory. “Why limit myself to one or the other?”

She dropped her head back against the wall, hoping to get some kind of space between them, enough to maybe sort her thoughts, to figure out what the hell was happening here. Why she could feel herself getting wet, at the feel of someone pressed against her she had spent the last two months absolutely despising.

“I’m afraid that does not speak for your professionalism, Ms. Stark.”

“Nothing that is on my mind right now does.”

A hand cupped her cheek then, long fingers dipping into her hair, stroking back down her neck and back up, as she felt a chest heaving against hers.

“Can I kiss you, Margaery?”

She was close to moaning at the sound of her first name coming from Sansa Stark.

The last sounds of her breathed “Yes.” were swallowed by lips landing on her own, hands that tangled into what was left of a such elaborate hairstyle. Almost curiously, Margaery noticed the taste of strawberries, exactly the opposite of what Margaery would have expected, had she priorly thought about it.

A tongue licked into her mouth with eagerness, meeting her own, struggling – like the entire time they had known each other – for dominance. And in this moment Margaery was not even sorry to admit that here Sansa had the absolute upper hand. She was putty under her hands, forgot all that was right and appropriate, let her massage her breast through her dress, allowed her suck on the line of her jaw, the juncture of her neck, certainly leaving marks as she went along.

This arrogant, uptight little twat took control over her like no one had before, and Margaery was absolutely content to let it happen. Willingly let her walk her to her door, forgot altogether about the fact that they were still in a very much public place as Sansa pressed up against her from behind, her hands on her chest, her mouth with countless kisses against the back of her neck. It drove her crazy, so much that she ended up incapable of inserting the card in the door slot.

“For fuck sake.”

Nimble fingers tweaked her nipple causing her to drop the key card altogether, and one hand dropped to her legs, bunching up the dress, running fingertips along the inside of her thigh, having Sansa chuckle at her sharp intake of breath.

“I get the impression that patience is not exactly your strong suit.” Sansa bit the side of her neck playfully, hands drawing over embarrassingly damp panties. “You know, if you’re so eager, I could just fuck you right here against the door.”

The fact that she honestly considered it as a possibility, showed Margaery how far she was gone here. How completely about to lose control.

It took a brief struggle, a short moment of being out of her arms, to at last open the door and have them tumble inside into the darkness of the room, against the closest wall, still nothing but a mess of hair, lips and teeth.

Eager fingers tore – fucking tore – at her dress and the ripping sound that should have had her protest, complain, ask her to slow at least, only had the effect of shooting a fresh wave of arousal throughout her entire body, only caring that she got the bloody thing off her finally. Once it had landed on the floor she as pressing up against Sansa in her strapless bra and a pair of panties that hardly deserved the name.

In the darkness of the room, what were normally bright blue eyes had turned almost black as they trained over Margaery’s body, as her hand explored all the new exposed skin before finally leaning down, burying her face against her cleavage, kissing, sucking, licking her way down to the top of her breasts.

An easy pull had her bra dangling around her stomach and lips closed around one nipple, giving it a gentle bite that was soothed by a hot tongue a moment later.

Working with efficiency was her style, that was something that Margaery had realized from the first five minutes she’d spend in a room with her, it really should not have come as so much of a surprise that her love making – her fucking? – was not much different. She was not keen on wasting time with unnecessary repeats, did not go back once she’d explored a part of her thoroughly. In that same spirit she left her tortured breast behind and she slipped lower, landing on her knees, leaving open mouthed kisses over the flat expanse of her stomach, smiled against her skin when she had reached the waistband of her thong, her left hand cupping her ass, as she pressed her face in the apex of Margaery’s thigh.

“Gods I can smell you,” she breathed with a wonderful husky voice, nuzzling her nose into the skin of her thigh. “I wanted to taste you from the moment I first saw you. Rip that ridiculous tight skirt open and just bury my face between your legs, right there in our meeting room.”

Margaery groaned as her thong was pulled down, her legs opening by default… she felt Sansa’s hot breath against herself with every word she spoke.

“Can I taste you, Margaery?”

A hand tangled in Sansa’s hair, gently urging her forward.

“I will kill you if you don’t.”

She could _feel_ Sansa smile, as she pressed a first short kiss, right against her clit. Her head fell back against the wall, her lips opening for a sound somewhere between a moan of pleasure and absolute frustration. 

Any other conscious thoughts disappeared in the moment that Sansa’s tongue touched her, and made her lose control over everything in her existence. Her tongue went between her folds eagerly, sliding up and down her slit, sweeping into her, teasing her clit, touching her in ways she had never been touched before.

Margaery’s hand tangled in Sansa’s hair in a poor last attempt to keep control, to regain the dominance she had perhaps never had with this woman in the first place, when she was already reduced to a boneless mass, that made sounds she was sure would wake up anyone who was not deaf around them.

She rocked her hips against Sansa’s face nearly desperately, tried to push her closer, as if it would intensify what she was doing to her in any way, as if she would never be able to be close enough to her. Sansa’s touch took her places that she’d never been before, and she was also fairly certain that she’d never get enough of this touch in a lifetime.

Nails dug in both her ass cheeks, perhaps a reaction to the fingers tightly wound in strands of red hair, and in what could not be anything else than the attempt to make her black out on the spot, ever so talented lips then closed around her swollen clit and started sucking.

Margaery came harder than ever before in her life, her knees buckling, actually dangerously close to giving out, as Sansa only slowly put a stop to what her lips and tongue where doing, letting her gently ride out the orgasm that had made her see white spots in front of her eyes.

She leaned against the wall for an indefinite moment afterwards, trying to regain her breathing, trying to remember what had just had happened, trying to sort thoughts, grasp control over them, or at least her words.

Lips that tasted of her own arousal pulled her from this pleasant trance with a deep kiss.

“Did I break you?”

“Close,” Margaery breathed, a hand coming around Sansa’s shoulder, needing something to hold onto.

Sansa ran her hands along her sides, stopping at her breasts, admiring the sight with a pleasant smile.

“If only I’d known about this way to shut you up when we first met.”

“Fuck you,” Margaery kept on smiling through hooded eyes, dipping a hand into gorgeous long hair.

“I can’t be the first one to tell you that you have a tendency to ramble. Fifteen minutes for one slide… that was not detailed, that bordered on excessive self-representation.”

“Was that why you interrupted me?”

“No,” Sansa’s eyes were still focused on a nipple that puckered under her touch and she shrugged. “You didn’t have the right numbers.”

Any protest, justification, or explanation was cut short by hands that led her towards the bed and pushed her down backwards on it. Allowing Margaery the perfect sight of the gorgeous woman towering over her, pulling off her top.

\---

 **From:** Sansa Stark [sansa.stark@starkinc.com]  
 **Sent:** Sunday, June 2, 2018 05:22  
 **To:** Margaery Tyrell [m.tyrell@tyrellcorp.com]  
 **Subject:** Good morning

Margaery,

I sincerely hope that me leaving you with an email to wake up to does not erase the progress we accomplished last night.

I hope we can soon pick up where we left off after you… became indisposed.

Enjoy your day off in Old Oak!

\- Sansa

Sansa Stark  
 **Deputy Managing Director  
Stark Incorporated**

\---

 **From:** Margaery Tyrell [m.tyrell@tyrellcorp.com]  
 **Sent:** Sunday, June 2, 2018 07:15  
 **To:** Sansa Stark [sansa.stark@starkinc.com]  
 **Subject:** Re: Good morning

Good morning Sansa,

While certainly not happy about cutting our encounter here short, I affiliate with your desire to continue and move forward with the progress that we accomplished.

Perhaps enough reason for you to finally schedule that meeting?

\- Margaery

Kind regards/ Sȳz regards,

Margaery Tyrell  
 **CMO**  
 ** _Tyrell Corporation_**

\---

 **From:** Sansa Stark [sansa.stark@starkinc.com]  
 **Sent:** Sunday, June 2, 2018 18:28  
 **To:** Margaery Tyrell [m.tyrell@tyrellcorp.com]  
 **Subject:** Re: Good morning

Certainly. I’ll get my PA to fix an appointment asap.

Hope you have a good and successful week ahead.

\- S.

Sansa Stark  
 **Deputy Managing Director  
Stark Incorporated**

\---

 **From:** Margaery Tyrell [m.tyrell@tyrellcorp.com]  
 **Sent:** Sunday, June 2, 2018 18:34  
 **To:** Sansa Stark [sansa.stark@starkinc.com]  
 **Subject:** Re: Good morning

Thank you! Same to you.

Are you back up North already?

Kind regards/ Sȳz regards,

Margaery Tyrell  
 **CMO**  
 ** _Tyrell Corporation_**

\---

 **From:** Sansa Stark [sansa.stark@starkinc.com]  
 **Sent:** Sunday, June 2, 2018 21:33  
 **To:** Margaery Tyrell [m.tyrell@tyrellcorp.com]  
 **Subject:** Re: Good morning

King’s Landing actually. A long story, that I’ll share in person.

Off to bed now, I’m absolutely wrecked.

Good night, Ms. Tyrell :) Talk to you soon.

\- S.

Sansa Stark  
 **Deputy Managing Director  
Stark Incorporated**

\---

 **From:** Margaery Tyrell [m.tyrell@tyrellcorp.com]  
 **Sent:** Sunday, June 2, 2018 21:35  
 **To:** Sansa Stark [sansa.stark@starkinc.com]  
 **Subject:** Re: Good morning

I wonder why that is :)

Good night to you as well, Ms. Stark.

Kind regards/ Sȳz regards,

Margaery Tyrell  
 **CMO**  
 ** _Tyrell Corporation_**

\---

 

***Saved as Draft***

 

 **From:** Margaery Tyrell [m.tyrell@tyrellcorp.com]  
 **Sent:** Tuesday, June 5, 2018 08:44  
 **To:** Sansa Stark [sansa.stark@starkinc.com]  
 **Subject:** New approach

Good morning Sansa,

You know, it just occurred to me, we have not considered our fully HD videoconference systems so far.

…for our outstanding meeting.

Kind regards/ Sȳz regards,

Margaery Tyrell  
 **CMO**  
 ** _Tyrell Corporation_**

\---

 **From:** Margaery Tyrell [m.tyrell@tyrellcorp.com]  
 **Sent:** Thursday, June 6, 2018 12:04  
 **To:** Sansa Stark [sansa.stark@starkinc.com]  
 **Subject:** Re: Good morning

Hello Sansa,

Sorry, I missed your call this morning. Available all afternoon if you are.

Saw your invitation for the WebEx coming in. Looking forward to see you then.

Kind regards/ Sȳz regards,

Margaery Tyrell  
 **CMO**  
 ** _Tyrell Corporation_**

\---

 

***Saved as Draft***

 

 **From:** Margaery Tyrell [m.tyrell@tyrellcorp.com]  
 **Sent:** Sunday, June 10, 2018 19:16  
 **To:** Sansa Stark [sansa.stark@starkinc.com]  
 **Subject:** Status Quo

Dear Sansa,

It would be nice to receive an update from you some time soon.

In regards to multiple matters.

Kind regards/ Sȳz regards,

Margaery Tyrell  
 **CMO**  
 **Tyrell Corporation**

\---

 

***Saved as Draft***

 

 **From:** Margaery Tyrell [m.tyrell@tyrellcorp.com]  
 **Sent:** Monday, June 11, 2018 07:22  
 **To:** Loras Tyrell [l.tyrell@tyrellcorp.com]  
 **Subject:**  Fw: Re: Good morning

Not to be that girl… but am I being ghosted here?

Kind regards/ Sȳz regards,

Margaery Tyrell  
 **CMO**  
 ** _Tyrell Corporation_**

\---

 **Invitation:** Conclusion Co-operation Stark Inc. with Tyrell Corp.

 **Monday** **, June 18,** **2018 09:30 – 12:30**

Attendance is **required** for Olenna Tyrell [o.tyrell@tyrellcorp.com]  
Attendance is **required** for Margaery Tyrell [m.tyrell@tyrellcorp.com]  
Attendance is **required** for Petyr Baelish [petyr.baelish@starkinc.com]  
  
 **Chair:** Sansa Stark [sansa.stark@starkinc.com]  
 **Location:** Tyrell Corporation Headquarters, Highgarden  
 **Sent by:** Mya Stone [mya.stone@starkinc.com]

 **Description:**  
Final conclusion about a co-operation between Stark Inc. and Tyrell Corp.

\---

 **From:** Sansa Stark [sansa.stark@starkinc.com]  
 **Sent:** Monday, June 18, 2018 13:05  
To **:** Margaery Tyrell [m.tyrell@tyrellcorp.com]  
 **Subject:** (No Subject)

I’m sorry.

Please, call me back.

\- S.

Sansa Stark  
 **Deputy Managing Director  
Stark Incorporated**

\---  
 **From:** Olenna Tyrell [o.tyrell@tyrellcorp.com]  
 **Sent:** Monday, June 18, 2018 14:00  
 **To:** Sansa Stark [sansa.stark@starkinc.com]  
 **CC** : Margaery Tyrell [m.tyrell@tyrellcorp.com], Dickon Tarly [d.tarly@tyrellcorp.com]  
 **Subject:** Conclusion Co-operation Stark Inc. with Tyrell Corp.

Dear Ms. Stark,

I thank you for taking the time to meet with us today. In the hope that you are as satisfied about the final outcome as we are, I’d like to get started on working forward as soon and as swiftly as feasible.

Our legal team will get in contact with yours in the next days, hashing out the details of the contract.

The handover of the project from Ms. Tyrell to Mr. Tarly should not be very time consuming and something that I expect done until latest the beginning of next week. Therefore I kindly ask you to address any questions or concerns you and your team might have regarding our future collaboration directly to him in the future.

I look forward to a successful partnership in the future.

Kind regards/ Sȳz regards,

Olenna Tyrell  
 **CEO**  
 ** _Tyrell Corporation_**

\---

Margaery was by no means prepared to have Sansa showing up in her office, unannounced, looking quite like this. She was in her typical business attire, wearing a formfitting black overall, complimented by a green Hermes scarf around her neck, her hair pulled up in a tight red bun.

There was almost no resemblance to the image she had of her in her mind, the one where her hair was sprawled out over a pillow, her gorgeous body only covered up by a thin sheet over her hips. Margaery honestly did not know whether to mourn that or be glad for it.

“I would not have thought getting into your office would be quite so hard, now that our companies are officially in co-operation.”

She dropped on the chair opposite to Margaery’s, placing her briefcase on the desk, her hand clasped in her lap, as she displayed her typical business appearance. Serious face, straight posture – it was the version of her that was little easier to hate, even if she did not lack any of her attractiveness.

“Not good enough apparently.” Margaery, having recovered from her initial shock, focused her eyes back on the screen, her sight dancing aimlessly over it, not able to focus on anything, she clicked around, trying to at least appear busy. “I ought to give Talla a briefing about not wanting to be disturbed.”

“Margaery.”

Her tone was insisting that she looked at her, without having to say so, and while she hated herself for it, Margaery did reluctantly look at her then. “I believe we settled on ‘Ms. Tyrell’ the last time we talked? Didn’t we, Ms. Stark?”

_“One more request. For any future co-operation I’d have to insist that Ms. Tyrell would stay out of negotiations or business details.”_

The words rung in Margaery’s ear as if Sansa had just spoken them a second ago. The humiliation that came along with them as fresh as a week ago.

A week had passed since that godforsaken meeting.

She’d started the day announcing so very proudly to her grandmother that the co-operation with the Starks was a go. From a mere business point of view – she was not even wrong. She’d just give anything to take back the exasperation of how she’d described the personal development with Sansa Stark. Overcome any personal difficulties. A close collaboration. Completely in tune with what they expected from the partnership. 

She’d been such an idiot.

She’d been so happy that her deal, the one she’d spend months preparing, had finally come through; so _happy_ to finally see again Sansa in person.

And then, within a second, with barely twenty words she had ripped the ground from beneath her.

It was the very first moment in her professional career where she’d considered, no, actually felt the need to, run off to the closest bathroom in the middle of a business day to cry. Of course she hadn’t.

“Margaery,” Sansa repeated firmly, focusing her attention to blue eyes. “If you just let me explain-“

“I think you did that fairly well already, Ms. Stark,” Margaery bit out. “ _Incapability to work on a professional level, as it would hinder future co-operation_.”

She might have studied a copy of the Minutes of Meeting very thoroughly, several times, to find something that indicated… to understand where it had gone this wrong exactly.

Sansa tilted her head, looking at her with a hint consideration. “That was a business decision. _You_ of all people I’d expect to understand that.”

Margaery nodded. At the very least she was honest.

“I do get it,” she bit out. “Contract negotiation is best done with someone who has not eaten your pussy.”

She tried to tell herself again and again that it was all about the business side, that losing what she’d worked so hard for was what stung. That it was not about the girl. That she was not the kind of woman who confused a one-night-stand with more than just that and was bitter about it.

“Perhaps you are an idiot after all.”

Margaery swallowed, tried to push away memories that the words triggered, because that had nothing to do with what she was upset about, those were two different matters.

“What do you want from me?” She hated how strained her voice sounded, but still went on. “You fucked me. Metaphorically and _quite_ literally. And I’m not coming back for seconds – of either.”

The soft, amused smile that spread over Sansa’s face was almost enough to handle, had her seconds away from doing something stupid. From screaming in her face, or calling security if she did not just leave her alone in this second.

“Go out with me.”

Margaery blinked. Once, twice, a third time. Like if staring at Sansa long enough would produce any more sense out of the words. “Excuse me?”

“Dinner. Tonight.”

Margaery stared at her, still perfectly dumfounded.

Sansa leaned forward her hands clasped in front of her, as she looked at Margaery with a soft smile. “Did I break you again?”

She just might have.

Margaery had not been prepared for that. Her mind so settled on the presumption that it had all been a big game to Sansa. That she’d looked for the thrill of seducing a business opponent – and perhaps that was not altogether wrong yet – but she also wanted to _date_ her?

“You want to go out with me?”

A smile appeared on Sansa’s face then. A genuine one - one might even call it affectionate.

“From the moment I first saw you,” Sansa looked at her through slightly lowered lashes and chuckled. “… in that ridiculously tight skirt.”

Everything that Margaery had assumed, that had fallen so perfectly into place when Sansa had insisted on having her removed from the project – _her_ project – suddenly fell out of frame. The way she had not responded to any of her emails, how she’d only been available for conference calls.

Surely the night they had spent together had established a very clear physical attraction between them, but she had honestly thought that was as far as it went from Sansa’s side.

“But you were such … a bitch.”

Sansa gave something between a nod and a shrug.

“I loved your business proposal from the time I’d read it for the first time, found it brilliant really. That was why I was in that meeting in the first place,” Sansa elaborated. “And then came my dilemma when I saw you standing there. Looking… well like you do.”

Margaery pursed her lips. “A true tragedy.”

“I’m the only woman in a director position in the entire North. An openly gay woman. That qualifies me to be burned on the stick by half of my peers already.”

Margaery was still reluctant to believe her. She’d seemed so confident in just about everything she said and did. Was rumoured to effortlessly make men twice her age cry during meetings.

“And after decades of a Northern monopoly _I_ was the one opening the door to letting a southern company merge with us. I don’t think I need to tell you, the talk that would have started if I made this decision after smiling at you for only a second in that first meeting.” Sansa looked to the table for a moment. “I did not plan or account for Old Oak, but I know if I wanted to continue… whatever this was, and that could only happen with a clear segregation of private and business affairs.”

Margaery breathed. The Gods have mercy on her. Not only was she drop dead gorgeous, a brilliant business mind, a strategist - she wanted to go out with her.

Taking her briefcase off the desk, Sansa got to her feet, shooting Margaery a gorgeous smile. “I’ll pick you up at eight. I’d send you an invite, but for that you’d have to delete the inbox rule that sends my message to your trash folder.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know about you, but I think I'm slowly getting the hang of that smut thing? :)  
> I hope you enjoyed this one, and would love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> And as mentioned above, I am kind of in love with this particular realm and as I seriously enjoyed writing this, so I could see myself writing the one or other follow-up one-shot. Feel free to send me prompts of what you would like to see happening here.


End file.
